kingsandtitansfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Aeinor
The is a battle that took place mid year in 2325 UE between the two kingdoms of Eagromor and Kassil. It lasted for several hours, before the end result being a decisive Kassilian victory. The end of this battle saw the halt of King Targon III's army, which afterwards had to retreat and wait until main forces arrived. Prelude This battle was the first among many battles that eventually led to the start of the War of the Kings. The city-fort of Aeinor, the location of this battle, was a disputed territory ever since the Graugen Incident. This has sparked several tensions between both kingdoms. Eventually, King Targon III organized a plan and met up with his generals as they began to lay out their attack strategy. According to what they planned, twenty thousand men would approach from the east, where about half would attack up front and the other half stay in reserves. Finding out about this from Renel and Galain defecting from the Eagromorian army to the Kassilians, Vex, the leading commander of Aeinor, decided that they would try to intercept the Eagromorian forces while they were not prepared. He mobilized his army and set off to Pacuour Hill, where he set up an ambush. Army Formation Surprised from the sudden actions of the Eagromorians, General Tullivar had to change his plans and reorganize at the last minute. He ordered for his elite troops in the front and his stronger armored troops behind them, and have his weaker forces as reserved in the back, and his cavalry on his right flank. He had hoped that his cavalry would destroy the Eagromorian cavalry and then encircle their troops and kill the general. Vex, on the other hand, had his archers placed in the front lines, with his somewhat weaker forces behind them. They did, however, use a wall of shields on the front lines to protect the weaker units. He also placed his elite cavalry on his left flank to deal with the enemy cavalry, and his other cavalry group and his stronger units hidden on the hills to lead a sneak attack. Battle The two armies met on the battlefield at about midday. When the Eagromorian soldiers moved close enough, Vex ordered them to fire their Helic Arrows at the Eagromorians, which devistated the front line of the Eagromorian army, however held still from Tullivar leading them. Eventually, the front Eagromorian lines were closing in, so Vex ordered the archers to fall back and the primary force to absorb the blow of the Eagromorian force. On the flank, Renel led the elite cavalry to charge their numerically superior enemy. At first the battle seemed grim for Eagromor. The central units were falling back from the Eagromorian army pushing forward, and having to call in their reserve troops to join the fight. The cavalry on the other hand, was doing much better. The elite cavalry managed to route the Eagromorian cavalry off the field, and chased them until they were far away, and turned towards the advancing army. The Kassilian cavalry clashed into the Eagromorian's right side, wiping out hundreds of men at once. Then, at the call of Vex, the ambush force sprang from the hills and clashed into the left side of the Eagromorian army, and eventually encircled them. Once that happened, it was a bloodbath. Practically everyone was slaughtered, with a small number escaping and fleeing for their lives. Aftermath In the end, the Eagromorians suffered a horrible defeat, leaving the Kassilians with a decisive and strategic victory. The remaining men, including Tullivar, retreated back west to the camp and waited until the main force, led by General Dandra II and her army of 130,000 men. With their combined forces, they marched back to Aeinor and sacked the city. The battle also helped delay the invading Eagromorian army, which gave the Kassilians just enough time to help mobilize their army, which eventually was split up and sent to defeat the invaders.